


A special day

by ShionsTear



Series: FAMiLYSH7 [5]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Domestic Fluff, FAMiLYSH7, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, They Have Kids, but like with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShionsTear/pseuds/ShionsTear
Summary: Mitsuki gets home after a long day of work, even though it's supposed to be his special day. But luckily, Nagi knows how to help.





	A special day

It was Friday night, Mitsuki was on his way home from work. He was tired and it was raining. But having forgotten his umbrella at home that morning, he had to run through the pouring rain to reach the station.

Almost completely soaked he entered the train. He didn't want to wet the seats for other people and decided to stand for the ride; it'd only take about 15 minutes anyways. His phone vibrated twice in his pocket and made him check it for messages. It was Nagi. His husband asked him when he'd arrive home. He answered quickly and put his phone away again.

"I hope he didn't let the kids stay up late again..." Mitsuki sighed, but his sigh immediately turned into a smile. He could perfectly imagine Nagi being sweot by Natsuki's and Mutsuki's puppy eyes. The two knew it ddin't work with Mitsuki, but Nagi was another case.

Thinking about his family made time seem to flow faster and the train arrived at the station he had to go off. After exiting the train and heading down the stairs to cross the station, he walked home in a rather fast pace. Though it wasn't raining anymore, he wanted to get out of his wet clothes as soon as possible.

 

"I'm home!" he said as he closed the door behind of him.

" _OH_ , Mitsuki. Welcome back!" he heard Nagi answer from farther in. He wasn't in the living rooom like Mitsuki expected but instead was coming out of Natsuki's room.

"Is he asleep?"

" _Yes_ , he fell asleep just a moment ago. Mutsuki didn't hold out as much."

"You let them stay up late again, didn't you?"

"...they wanted to wait for you."

"Hah, what am I gonna do with you three..."

" _Sorry..._ "

"It's okay." he smiled. "But I wanna take a bath now first."

"But afterwards you have to open their present." Nagi walked to the couch table and grabbed a wrapped box that was on it. He approached Mitsuki, kissed him on his forehead and showed the present to him.

It had a Magical Kokona sticker on it that read "For Mama!". Mitsuki smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, I will."

" _Mitsuki?_ "

"Hm?"

"Can I take a bath with you?" he asked and widened his eyes. He tried to copy his son and was hoping that it worked on Mitsuki.

"..."

"..."

"...fine, but only because today is special."

" _Yay!_ " Nagi exclaimed happily and the two headed to their bathroom.

 

Luckily, the bathtub was big enough to fit both of them. There had been a lot of occasions too where Nagi took a bath together with Natsuki or Mutsuki; and sometimes both, whenever he wanted to let Mitsuki rest after a hard day of work. Nagi sat down first so Mitsuki could lean back on him. They remained like that for a while, not saying anything, just enjoying the warm bath and the eventual sound of moving water.

Mitsuki closed his eyes, moved his head backwards and rested it on Nagi's shoulder. Nagi pecked him on his cheek and hugged him tightly.

"We can celebrate your  _birthday_ tomorrow. Natsuki and Mutsuki were looking forward to it a lot, that's why they wanted to stay awake and celebrate with you once you got home."

"But tomorrow it's already a day too late, isnt it?"

"Still!"

"But that's just like any other normal day then."

"But every day that I spend with you is  _very_ special to me."

"..." Mitsuki's face turned red. He didn't know if it was due to the hot water or because of what he had just been told.

Even after all those years he was still surprised by what Nagi could just  _say_ with no big deal. He never knew how to respond to that. When they had started dating, he'd always slap Nagi's shoulder after he proclaimed his love to Mitsuki in whatever way and form. He hadn't been used to that kind of affection. And sometimes he even asked himself how he had deserved someone like Nagi.

"...me too..." Mitsuki mumbled, his head half sunken into the water to hide his embarrassement.

" _Hm?_ " Nagi asked.

"For me too!!"

"..."

"Being able to spend my days with you, Natsuki and Mutsuki makes me... makes me very..."

Nagi understood and smiled.

" _Are you happy_ _?_ "

"... _yes I am..._ "

Nagi couldn't help but chuckle und hug him tightly once more. Mitsuki wondered if Nagi really understood how happy he was. His life was pure bliss, and he was very thankful for it.

" _Mitsuki?_ "

"Yeah?" he turned around and was met with a kiss.

" _Happy Birthday, my love._ "

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of like a sequel to Part 4 of the series? I wrote on a train ride home, for some reason I come up with ideas for short things while I'm on my way home.
> 
> Happy Birthday Mitsuki! <3
> 
> Feel free to let me know if you enjoyed it~


End file.
